Just Wanna Know You
by InkBrat6593
Summary: He was the rock star who broke girls' hearts without even realizing it. She was the hip, hot, undercover pop star who wanted to live the dream but still get to be an ordinary girl. What happens when they meet, not as fellow musicians but as just two kids trying to fit in? Will they finally learn the real meaning of true love? A Niley coming-of-age story. Other pairings later on.


**Hey guys! This is my _very_ first fanfic ever, and I hope you like it! BTW, in order to understand some parts, you have to be an avid observer of details throughout the _Hannah Montana_ books and television series. If you really don't get it though, say it in a review or message me. Enjoy the story! TTYLXOX!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its affiliates, but I do own some posters! LOL.**

Chapter 1

First Days and Friendships

Miley's POV

"Miley, get out of bed! Don't wanna miss your first day of school!" Ugh. _Wanna bet?_ "Alright, Dad, be right there!"

The truth is, I have nothing against school itself. It's just the getting up part and the homework part. Unless it's the first day. Then it's, well, every part, I guess. Some people like it, heaven knows why. Despite the lack of homework (the one and only bright side), I hate the rest: new kids, new teachers, new lockers, new everything. And the introductions are always _sooo_ boring! But hey, if it means chocolate chip pancakes and not getting The Water Bucket, I'm in!

So, I took a shower, got dressed in a rockin' new outfit (first impressions are very important), and went downstairs, already knowing that Jackson probably got most of the pancakes because he got up early. I sat down as quickly as I could, and low and behold, Jackson was already scarfing down what Dad said was his fourth pancake. Pig.

My Dad tried to make some conversation. "So Miles, are you looking forward to your first day of-" Luckily, he was interrupted by the telephone. _Thank you,_ I silently prayed to whoever was calling us right now.

My father hung up the phone. "Lilly landing in ten," he announced. _Finally._ Someone I could hold a decent conversation with.

Jackson started to count down the seconds. "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..." Lilly burst in on her skateboard right on time, with her cellphone still wedged between her shoulder and her ear.

"Hi Miley, hey Mr. Stewart. Oh, and I see that thing's still sitting here." Jackson turned around, confused. "What thing?"

"Ooh, and it talks too!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

By this point, Jackson still hadn't figured it out. _See Dad, this is why he has a D in Language Arts,_ I thought to myself.

"Dad, what thing is she talking about?" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could be so dumb. Finally, I decided to intervene.

"She's talking about you, genius," I told him, surprised Dad hadn't interrupted our playful quarreling like usual.

"C'mon, kids, finish your breakfast or you're gonna be late for school." Ah, there it is. Good, he didn't forget. "And I don't think any of you would want to be late-"

"For our very first day of school," We all finished for him, including Oliver, who'd walked in just moments before.

He grabbed the entire carton of milk and put a bagel in the toaster. He poured himself a glass of milk and got out some strawberry cream cheese, grape jelly and... _mustard_? Was that mustard?

"Come on, Oliver, put all that stuff away or we're gonna miss our ride," Lilly insisted. Just then, the bagel popped out of the toaster and right into Oliver's expectant hands. "Chillax, guys, my mom won't be here for another five minutes," he said as he started spreading his repulsive mixture all over the bagel. Apparently, Jackson must've decided he was still hungry, because once he looked up from his heaping plate of food, he screamed "Strawberry mustard jelly! Save some for me!" and ran off to Oliver to help him eat his disgusting new treat.

Meanwhile, I had some bigger matters at hand. Lilly decided to be the first one to speak up between the two of us. "Who even says 'chillax' anymore? That was like, sooo 2008!"

"I don't know," I replied, "but honestly, I don't really care. I have more important things on my mind right now."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Like my upcoming concert."

"Oh, okay," She paused. "Wait, you mean the one on Friday night at seven?" she asked.

"Yes," I said in a 'Duh' tone of voice.

"You mean the one with Joshua McAdams opening for you?" Her voice had gone up an octave in excitement.

I sighed. I knew exactly where this was going. "Yes."

She sighed too, but hers wasn't the kind you do when you were secretly filled with dread, like mine was. Hers was the happy, fluffy, dreamy kind you do when you're thinking about your celebrity crush. Which would be a good thing, if it hadn't already been decided between us that we thought he was a total jerk and should avoid him at all costs!

Just when I was about to tell Lilly to build a bridge and _get over it_, a car horn sounded outside, waking each of us from our own daydream. Even Dad seemed a bit distracted and somewhat startled by the sudden noise.

"Well, that's my mom, time to go." We all murmured our goodbyes, then headed out the door and piled in to Oliver's mom's cramped minivan. Little did we know what our first day of school had in store for us.


End file.
